eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5048 (10 April 2015)
Synopsis The Carters attempt to put their differences aside as Stan's condition deteriorates. Carol struggles to process the news about Jim and takes her anger out on Max. As Shirley wakes by Stan’s bedside, she’s distressed when it sounds like Stan’s saying he’s in pain, and tells Cora to fetch a nurse. Mick and Tina arrive at the hospice and are concerned when the nurse tells them that Stan deteriorated in the night. The pair are further unimpressed when Shirley emerges – annoyed she didn’t inform them. The nurse tries to reassure Shirley that Stan isn’t in pain – but Shirley’s adamant about what she heard. The nurse suggests that it could be terminal agitation – it would be surprising if he held on for much more than a day or two. Cora, Tina, Mick and Shirley sit by Stan’s bedside pondering on how close he is to the end. Tina talks to an unresponsive Stan and assures him that they’re all here for him. Shirley’s being negative and suggests nothing will go in. Stan grows agitated and starts screaming ‘no’ – much to the family’s distress. In the Vic, Buster tries to make amends with Lee and Nancy, but the pair are resistant. Mick suggests that Tina take Cora back to the Square, and the nurse agrees that it’s best for family to take turns, so that there’s a chance to rest. Tina is reluctant but agrees to come back later. By Stan’s bedside, Shirley is upset when Mick admits that he wants to be Stan Carter’s boy again – Shirley reads this as a slap in the face. Stan begs the pair to stop fighting. With Mick out of the room, Stan asks Shirley to protect Mick – and to keep him away from the end; Shirley tearily agrees. Shirley finds Mick in the waiting room and suggests that he doesn’t have to be there when Stan dies. When Mick refuses to go home Shirley slaps him with the truth – he’s not his dad, he’s hers. A broken Mick leaves. Back at the Vic, Mick fills the Carters in on Shirley’s words to him- Tina suggests maybe Shirley had good reason for keeping him away. Shirley sits alone by Stan’s bedside as he takes his last breath. A heartbroken Shirley holds herself against his cold body... Tina finds Carol staring blankly into space, sat with a suitcase of Jim’s clothes – she’s already had to clear out Jim’s room. Max clocks that he has three missed calls from Carol and tells Karin, who’s stayed the night, to get his cars over here safe and sound later that day. Carol tells Sonia that she’s not broken the news to Dot yet, she wants to do it face to face and will visit her in prison today. Max arrives at the Butchers’ to find out what’s wrong. Carol fills Max in – they think Jim had a heart attack, he died in his sleep. The pair snipe at each other when Max insinuates that he’s too busy to tell Dot. Sonia arrives home to find Carol going through the clothes in Jim’s suitcase, and questions why she hasn’t been to see Dot yet. When Carol goes to make excuses, Sonia snaps and announces she’ll go herself. Sonia visits Dot in prison and breaks the news that Jim passed away last night. Sonia assures Dot that they’ll phone round the family to let everyone know. Dot asks to see Reverend Stevens; Sonia promises she’ll ask him. Sonia admits to Dot that she doesn’t understand the way that Carol has reacted. Sonia finds Carol in the café and hands her a note from Dot which reads – ‘No matter what you feel now, he was your dad. Try to remember the best of him’. Back home, Carol finds Jim’s address book and goes to pick up the phone – but resentment flickers, and instead she heads out. Carol finds Max at the Car Lot and asks whether he posted Jim’s address book through her door – Max admits he did, he thought she could ring around his friends. Carol comes clean about what her problem is – she’s not upset about Jim dying; he was a bully and a racist. Carol angrily demands that Max can sort through his things – Whitney, Liam and Rebecca clock this exchange. Phil and Karin meet in the Albert – Karin hands Phil over an envelope of cash and admits she quite fancies Max, but assures Phil she’ll keep her mind on the job. Phil smugly shows Sharon the money and informs her that it’s Max doing all the risk taking for him. Cast Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes